shining_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Story: Camus (Be My Partner)
This is the mysterious world of Sweet Dreams; the scenery as if plucked from a dream and magical happenings abound. You have been invited here as a most treasured guest, and everyone can barely contain their excitement for your arrival. Your partner will dotingly escort you through this world of mystery to a dance party which only you can raise the curtain on. Come, a dazzling dream shall soon begin. 'Episode 1' Camus: I have checked the dance party's guest list. It seems a certain someone's name is among the attendees. Cecil Aijima: Yes! I added it since everyone is hoping to see her. You are excited as well, right, Camus? Camus: I have said nothing of the sort, although I am curious to see if she has grown into a proper member of society suited to such an occasion. Cecil Aijima: You are not very honest, Camus. Your enthusiasm is evident on the game board. I will be taking this piece! Hah! Camus: What?! I cannot believe you are besting me at such a trifling game. How dare that girl wreak havoc in my heart. As you set foot in the castle, you come across an endless, topsy-turvy maze of magnificent stained glass and countless mirrors. 'Episode 2' Camus: You are idling there with a foolish look on your face. As troublesome as ever, I see. The dance party will start without us if we do not make haste. Camus: A complex, maze-like corridor twists from here to the reception hall. Without taking a shortcut of some sort, you will not find your way on your own. Camus: Frame to frame, window to window, mirror to mirror. I have used magic to allow you passage. There is no need to hesitate. Now, jump in. Camus: Are you afraid? I would normally wash my hands of you, but I shall treat tonight's guest of honor with care and chivalry. Will you entrust yourself to me? Camus: Tonight's party cannot begin without you. When you pass through the stained glass corridor, music will guide you into the venue. The time has come, and the opening bell tolls. Music flows and chandeliers sparkle in a splendid ballroom. With the help of a little magic, your feet dance gracefully across the floor. 'Episode 3' Camus: It appears you have safely made it to the venue. All the invitations to dance have you left without a moment to rest, have they not? Camus: As our guest, I suggest you accept my hospitality before I change my mind. Open wide. I have personally chosen this particular sweet for you. Camus: Hmhm, delicious, is it not? However, no matter how full your stomach may be, I shall not allow you to sleep. After all, you still have to dance with me. Camus: Why are you so taken aback? Must I remember my place as a butler even when one as charming as you is before me? Surely you jest. Camus: The last dance shall be mine. You accept, surely? Category:Side Story Category:Side Story: Camus Camus